


Torna Da Me

by Vintage_Love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Children, Complicated Relationships, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Starks United, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is a bit clueless, Tony Feels, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Love/pseuds/Vintage_Love
Summary: Steve and the rest of the gang come back in hopes of straightening out the mess with the Accords. But that the least confusing thing going on. Tony is different and there are more Starks running around than anyone had ever thought possible.*chapters 1,2,3 revised*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a dream I had. No clue where it came from or where it's going really.

Somehow, despite his best efforts, Steve had ended up alone with Maria again. It wasn’t that he had anything against her. It was just difficult to be near her. Tony had done well. She was a perfect little angel with long raven hair, Tony’s complexion, and piercing blue eyes. She was the sweetest little thing he’d ever laid eyes on. But she was also a reminder of everything he’d lost. He’d tried not to hold it against her, but it wasn’t easy. Especially when the sight of her reminded him that Tony had moved on with his life. Tony had started a family, without him. He struggled to remember if Tony had ever even mentioned wanting a family. And her name, it was like a slap in the face. It had nothing to do with him, Steve knew that. That was the guilt his heart was drenched in. Tony had rightfully named his daughter after his mother. But to Steve, having to hear her name, was like being forced to watch that horrid video over and over again. He had to relive the look of devastation on Tony’s face constantly. But he deserved it. Steve never even bother to ask for forgiveness. He wasn’t delusional enough to think he deserved it or that Tony would give it. 

In fact, Tony had made it very clear that Steve no longer had a place in his life. And the message was coming in loud and clear. It was never more apparent than when Steve observed the growing Stark family. Tony wasn’t alone in the world anymore. He’d taken young Peter under his wing. Alana, who he’d once believed loved them both equally, in the end, had chosen Tony without hesitation. Granted Steve hadn’t given her much choice. Then he’d learned that not only was she a Stark, but unlike they’d originally, though, she wasn’t Tony’s sister, but his daughter. Steve had foolishly thought that nothing else shocking could happen after that revelation, but then Maria appeared. 

Tiny perfect Maria, who was currently playing with Steve had been told was a molecular model kit. He was definitely out of the loop when it came to children’s toys, but he was positive that other children were not playing with the same things Maria was. She had inherited the genius gene that was a trademark Stark quality. 

“Steveee!” she called out to get his attention. He looked down at her as she held out her creation proudly. Steve gave her a soft smile.

“That’s amazing Maria,” he told her, even though he was unsure of what he was actually looking at. 

She immediately launched herself into his arms. It was obvious the response she had been hoping for. “Ooph!” Steve let out a punch of air involuntarily. He didn’t know much about two year olds, but Maria seemed extremely solid for someone so small. 

He did his best with her, but all of their interactions were awkward, which was entirely his fault. Maria was warm, friendly and as charismatic as her father. She had so many of Tony's mannerisms that made him more than a little uncomfortable. It also didn’t help that he was terrified he’d do something to give the Starks any more reason to wish him dead. He was acutely aware of the fact that he and the others were only welcomed until the latest round of accord documents were straightened out.

“Why are you sad?” Maria asked him. Her tiny little face scrunched up as she examined his face. 

“Why do you think I’m sad?” Steve asked her. He was shocked more than anything that she could read him so easily. 

“I see it in here,” she responded, bringing her little fingers to his eyes. “They’re ‘sad blue’, like mine sometimes.”

“I’m not sad. I promise.” Steve said trying his best to reassure her. She didn't seem to be buying it. 

He put her back down on the ground. It was too difficult, being around her was too difficult. “Come on, let’s go find Papa.” 

She took his hand as he led them down the hall. “Papa’s eyes are always sad,” she said quietly. 

Steve tried not to tense up. Every part of him was screaming out for him to find out why, but she was a child. He knew enough not to drag her into their mess.

Half way down the hall Steve felt her grip loosen. His pulse quickened. He didn't know how or why but instinctually he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned and caught her before she hit the ground. 

“FRIDAY!” Steve yelled out at he gently laid Maria on the ground. She was unconscious. “FRIDAY! GET HELP! GET TONY! SOMETHING’S WRONG!” 

“Already done, Sir,” Friday answered firmly.

Steve’s heart was pounding. Maria’s tiny little body went rigid, for what felt like a lifetime, but could have only been moments and then when limp. He felt her pulse. It was steady, but she felt warm. Too warm. 

A minute later, Steve heard what sounded like a stampede heading their way and then Tony’s panic stricken voice calling out to him. “Steve! What happened?!”

Steve was frozen in place as he watched Tony throw himself down next to Maria’s unconscious body. 

“Oh God! Oh my God. Papa, what’s happening?!” Alana asked fear spreading across her face.

Steve’s head was starting to spin. He was completely out of his element. He had no idea what to do. “STEVE!” Tony should at him. “Steve! Did you hear me?”

“Uh? I.. Sorry. What?” He could see disdain and annoyance in Tony’s eyes. “What happened?”

“Shouldn’t we call an ambulance?” Steve asked. His gaze focusing in on Maria.

“Steve I need you to focus! We already called an ambulance! I need you to tell me what happened!”

Steve did his best to swallow the lump in his throat and answer. “I… We… We were making our way to find you and she just collapsed. I felt her tense up and I caught her before she hit the ground. I’m so sorry Tony. I don’t know what I could have done to set it off. She was fine one minute and down the next. I’m sorry.”

Friday informed them that the ambulance had arrived and Steve watched as Tony lifted her into his arms. “Tony I’m-”

“Rogers, I can’t do this with you right now. I know how much you love making everything about you, but I have to take care of MY daughter!” Tony said coldly as he brushed passed Steve. The words cut, but Steve knew that Tony was lashing out in fear.  
He made his way down to the main entrance with everyone else and watched as Tony and Alana got into the ambulance with Maria.

“I’ll get the van,” he heard Sam say.

Everyone stood in silence. Steve glanced over all of them. To see twin looks of uncertainty on Clint’s and Natasha’s faces was truly unnerving. As the Sam pulled up around the corner they all jumped in as quickly as they could. The ride to the hospital was uncomfortable and not just because they were crammed into a tight space.  
As soon as they reached the hospital they all poured out as quickly as possible. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what kind of mess they looked like. None of them were exactly in their Sunday finest. And still, when they all walked in, pajama-clad and all the look on the receptionist’s face was priceless. It was the look of awe and a bit of fear that used to bring Steve a sense of pride and joy. Once they had been formidable. Now they were broken. 

“Stark, Maria,” Steve told her.

It took the young woman a minute to respond. She began to quickly type on her computer. “She’s currently with the doctors in the pediatric ward.” She gave them a once over. “All of you can go to the pediatric waiting room. It’s on the second floor.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Steve said already making his way towards the elevators.

The rest followed him. Already being used to cramped spaces, they all piled into the elevator together. They must have looked ridiculous, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care. The doors opened onto the second floor and the first thing they were greeted with was a wall decorated with characters he imagined were from children’s books and movies. Somehow it made the whole thing worse. The waiting room was small and just as sad as the wall that had greeted them. It was too bright and there weren’t enough seats for all of them, but they made it work.

“Well this is depressing,” Scott said as he let out a sigh.

“I never wanted to have to come to one of these places,” Clint responded.

The silence of the floor was odd and off putting. Shouldn’t the children’s ward be loud and chaotic, Steve thought to himself. It was so quiet they could hear the ding of the elevator followed by hurried footsteps and a steady click-click, click-click coming towards them.

“What’s going on?!” Peter shouted.

“Peter, calm down,” Vision said in an even tone. Steve watched at Vision placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders in a rehearsed manner. “Maria has fallen ill. Tony and Alana are currently in with doctors.”

Peter looked like he was on the verge of tears. “What the hell happened?”

“We aren’t sure. The Captain was with her when she collapsed. From what I gathered, it would seem, Maria may have had a seizure.”

“Peter, come sit down. Alana will come get us,” the man he’d come with, Matt, told him in a sure and even voice.

The hospital was where time came to die, specifically, in this waiting room, Steve was sure of it. They had been waiting for over an hour without a single word of news. Steve had taken a seat next to the teen. Peter was attempting to distract himself by doing homework with the aid of Matt. Wanda was pouring herself another cup of coffee, while everyone else stared off into space.

The silence was deafening. Steve could hardly stand it. In his frustration, he hit his head against the wall. “What’s taking so long? I thought this was the age of technology. How could it possibly be taking this long?!”

Initially, he thought Matt had stood up in response to the bang of his head but then he realized that he was facing the long hallway where Alana was making her way towards them. Steve didn’t need to have super hearing powers to know that she was crying. As she came closer everyone else stood up too. When she finally reached them she threw herself into Matt’s waiting arms and began to sob openly. 

Steve’s stomach dropped. 

“Shh,” Matt whispered to Alana. Steve watched as he cupped her face in his hands. Somehow he knew she was looking down. He lifted her face and said, “Talk to me.”

Everyone waited intently to hear what had happened. Steve thought he might be sick.

“She hasn’t woken up. The doctors said she had a seizure, but no one can say what caused it. All they know is that she’s running a fever. How can they not know? How can no one know what’s wrong with her Matt? How is that possible?” 

As soon as she finished speaking Matt pulled her back into his arms and soon after Peter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the both of them. When they broke away from each other Nat led her over to a seat and handed her a cup of tea. “Papa is going to stay with her,” she managed through her tears. “God, if anything happens-”

“Hey, come on now, you can't think like that,” Sam interjected.

“If something happens to her. I don’t think… I don't think Papa will survive it,” she stated plainly.

It was exactly what they all feared. However the rest of them felt about Tony did not extend to Maria who had made friends with them all. Steve couldn’t help but feed off of Alana’s somber mood. Despite what anyone would say, he knew Tony better than anyone and in his heart he knew she was right. It was plain to see that Tony had poured his entire world into being a father. Losing Maria would destroy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and the comments! It means so much to me. Don't be shy! :)
> 
> If you have any questions you'd like answered let me know maybe they'll make their way into the story. [Tumblr](http://uselesschatter.tumblr.com)
> 
> All the mistakes are my own (I don't have a beta). As always constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Alana watch over Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all about Tony and Alana. Sorry if it's not what everyone was hoping for. I'm writing as things come to me. The story will definitely be slow moving.

Tony’s hand slipped from his face and jolted him awake. For a moment he was confused and didn’t know where he was. But reality quickly caught up to him as he looked down as saw his little baby laying in the hospital bed. For just a moment everything had been normal. He was dreaming that he’d taken Maria and Alana on a picnic.   
But the dream had ended and there was no picnic. There was no smiles and laughter here. He was living a nightmare. His worst nightmare. He took Maria’s tiny, fragile looking hand in his and kissed it as he began to cry. Up until he saw her little body laying on the ground Tony had thought he’d already experienced the worst moment of his life. Boy had he been wrong. He couldn’t help but feel like she was begin punished for all of his sins.

Life had given him two daughters, in the most difficult and outrageous ways imaginable. Life had given him a gift, but also seemed determined to rob of his chance at fatherhood. He thought of Alana in particular. She was a grown woman, intelligent, kind, and beautiful. By some miracle, despite all of her hardships, she had grown to bee someone he was beyond proud to have the honor of calling his child. She wasn’t a child, however, and she certainly didn’t need a father anymore. Tony was selfish. He knew it. He should be pushing for Alana to branch out on her own, but instead, he clung to her tighter. Now that he had her in his life he was never going to let her go.   
Missing out on so much of Alana’s life made him determined to never miss a moment with Maria. He did all the typical parent things. He took pictures of her constantly. Every step, every noise was documented. He took both of his daughters to every park, play, museum, and popcorn stand he could find. Tony slipped his hand under his shirt and ran his fingers over the scar on his abdomen. His daughters were a blessing and Maria was his little miracle. 

“It’s gonna be okay. Nothing’s gonna take you from me,” he whispered to her. 

“Hey Papa,” Alana called out from the doorway. She was leaning against the frame. She must have been there for a while.

She walked over and kissed his temple. He instantly felt at ease. He relied on her to heavily he knew that. She may have been capable of living her life without him, but he needed her. He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky. “I’ve come to relieve you. Go home. Take a shower, eat, sleep.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Tony tried to lie, but a yawn betrayed him.

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “You’ve been here for two days. And your head could start a grease fire.” Tony gave her a look, but the truth was she was right. “You’re no good to her if you end up in one of these beds yourself.”

“Alana, I should stay. I’ll be okay I promise.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open. I need you to go.” She had a look in her eyes that Tony knew it very well. It was pure Stark determination and there was no winning there.

He sighed and embraced her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Alana returned the hug with fervor. “Tutto, Papa. Everything.”

“I love you.” He told her. He tried to pour everything he was thinking and feeling into the hug. “I hope you know that.”

“I love you too.” Alana pulled back to look into his eyes. “I waited so long to find you and now I don’t just have you. I have a family.”

Alana was such a positive person. She definitely didn’t get that from him. Tony wished he could say with confidence that she got it from her mother, but the truth was Tony could barely remember Chiara. She had been a victim of his misadventures and a casualty of his father’s manipulations.

“Before you showed up I did something I’m not sure I even believe in. Something I haven’t done since my mother was alive.” 

“What did you do?”

“I prayed.”

“What did you pray for Papa?”

“I prayed for help. Things with Steve were falling apart,” Tony ran his hands over his face. “I know you think that our problems started with the accords, but we had problems before that. There were little things that just got bigger and bigger. Everything that happened towards the end was the breaking point.”

“I wish there was something that I could say, more than I’m sorry,” He could see the anxiety written across her face. He reached for her hands.

“I know the feeling. But it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s been almost three years. There’s nothing left to do.” 

“Papa…. What was she like? Your mother? You never talk about her.” The sentence came out in one big blur.

He didn’t like to talk about Maria, but how could he deny his daughter knowledge of her grandmother. Neither one of them had the luxury of forgetting family.

“She was beautiful and funny and smart. She had the patience of a saint. She had to, dealing with me and Howard. I took her for granted.”

Alana smiled sadly. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a mother.

“She was my mother and I loved her. And I know that if she were here she would have loved you and Maria.” Tony’s voiced cracked. 

“Papa, go home.” Tony tried to make one final protest, but she wasn’t having any of it. “Don’t make me kick your butt, old man.”

He smiled at her. “Okay, okay. You win,” he said with his hands in the air.

Alana took his place in the seat next to Maria’s bed. “The doctors said there’s no change in her status. Her blood work is a mystery, to say the least. They’re gonna run more test tomorrow,” he informed her.

“Papa…” she responded in a worried tone.

“Alana, please. There’s no point.” He couldn’t, he wouldn’t rely on anyone, at least not when it came to his family.

He kissed Maria’s forehead and then Alana’s. He turned and reluctantly left his daughter. He stopped in the doorway and watched as Alana pulled out a fairytale book and began to read to Maria. 

“C’era una volta un re e una regina che ogni giorno dicevano: ‘Ah, se avessimo un bambino!’ Ma il bambino non veniva mai. Un giorno, mentre la regina faceva il bagno, ecco che un gambero salto fuori dall’acqua e le disse: ‘Il tuo desiderio sarà esaudito: darai alla luce una bambina.”

On the drive home, Tony thought about his girls and inevitably about his own his parents. He’d be damned if he made the same mistakes as Howard. The man had done everything in his power not to be a father or a grandfather. The day Tony learned the truth of Alana’s parentage was the day his whole world shifted and he knew what it truly meant to be a parent. All of the terrible things Howard had done to him fell to the wayside in comparison to what he’d done to Alana. What he’d done to his own granddaughter. What he’d done to the both of them. 

No, there was no way he’d follow in Howard’s footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wanders around the house. Tony comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the other chapters will come as fast as these are. I just happened to be inspired (avoiding homework) at the moment .

Steve had taken to walking around the house in the dark. It had become impossible for him to get more than a few hours of sleep. Night after night he would lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His room was amazing. Not that he expected any less from Tony, but he was uncomfortable all the same. It was difficult. Once the house had been his home. Now he wandered around aimlessly, haunted by memories. He was haunted by visions of the past and tormented by the thought of what could have been. Of a future, he’d thrown away.

Every room he walked into he heard Tony’s voice, light and free and calling out to him. Every dark corner brought back memories of the passion, the heat of all the fumbling kisses they shared. Kisses that always led back to the bedroom they shared. The bedroom that now belonged solely to Tony. Some nights the desperation to just give in and crawl into bed with Tony, consequence be damned, was overwhelming. Maybe Tony would let him stay, maybe things could go back to the way they were. It was wishful thinking, but he ached for Tony and the ache made him desperate. It was on these nights he would wander. Most nights he wandered.  
More often than not he ended up in the living room, sitting in the dark. Even there he found a little peace. The sofa seemed bigger and cold without Tony. He thought about all the nights he spent cuddled up with Tony to watch some movie he promised Steve would like but they rarely finished. It was a terrible feeling to be a stranger in a place you once called home.

The house looked the same in most ways. It was the little things that changed the feel of the house. The pile of toys in the corners, children’s drawings randomly stuck to the walls, goldfish and half eaten rolls of crackers on the coffee table, tiny shoes everywhere. The pictures of a happy family on walls. Those stung worst of all. It had been over 2 years. Tony had every right to move on with his life. But could anyone fault him for secretly hoping Tony missed him, even a little?

He’d gone over everything that happened with them thousands of times. If he could just find the moment where it all went to hell then maybe somehow he could fix all of it. He’d spent many nights going over every detail with Sam. Poor Sam. But it alway came down to the same thing. At some point, the half-truths and lies became more important than begin honest with each other. No matter how he looked at it Steve stood behind his decision to oppose the accords. That he could not change. But that wasn't their problem. Not really. He replayed conversations he had with Tony over and over. In each of them, he told Tony the truth about Bucky, about his parents. Tony was angry at first, but he always came around. If he had just picked any of thousands of moments.

It was his greatest mistake. Every day his decision to keep Tony in the dark ate away at him. They weren’t a perfect couple, far from it. Lord knows they turned arguments into an art form, but they were happy, they loved each other. And he threw it all away. While he shouldered most of the blame he knew Tony was at fault too. There was no way he would ever let Tony get way scott-free. Tony was stubborn and controlling. He had no consideration for the rest of the team’s opinions. He just did whatever he wanted without consulting anyone, without consulting Steve. They were supposed to be partners, in every sense of the word. 

He and Tony would never agree on everything. But when push came to shove Tony never hid personal information from him. At first, Steve convinced himself he was sparing Tony from the pain of knowing and simultaneously sparing Bucky from the knowledge of knowing what he’d done. It had all made sense at the time.  
He had been plagued. It was funny to think back on it because he felt infinitely worse now than he had then. But at the time his happiness, his joy made him feel terribly guilty. Tony made him happy. Tony loved him and he loved Tony. That was the problem. Tony made him forget. He made him forget all the people he’d left behind. All of them deserved to be happy, to have a chance at happiness, far more than he did. Survivor's guilt Clint had told him, but it was more than that. 

When Bucky reappeared it was a miracle. It was like all his prayers had been answered. Steve was naive enough to believe that things could be the way they’d once been. He had been so desperate to believe that they could be the men they once were that he chose Bucky over Tony. He chose his best friend over his lover. Friends first, right? He had made the decision without much thought. It had just felt right. He was going to help Bucky. They would be okay. 

But Bucky had different ideas. The day Bucky made the decision to be frozen felt like a punch to the gut. He’d chosen Bucky above all else, but Bucky hadn’t done the same. All he’d wanted was to have his best friend back and then he turned around and abandoned Steve. Karma, as it would seem, was quick to act.   
The more time he thought on it the surer he was that he was insane to have sent Tony that phone. He couldn’t believe he ever thought Tony would be receptive towards it. Hey, I know I just lied to you and broke your heart, but here take his cell phone. He’d told himself Tony would come around. He ended up alone. No best friend, no lover, no home. He was stuck in Wakanda staring at his own identical, stupid cellphone, waiting for a call that never came. What was worse was that he had to live knowing he’d led good people, his friends down a path they may never fully came back from. 

There had only been so much they could take before they caved. Clint and Scott had children. Being apartment from them, knowing they might never be able to see them again was too much. Eventually, they signed modified accords. He couldn’t fault them. It was only a matter of time until they all signed and Steve was left completely alone in a prison of his own making.

A crash of thunder brought him out of this thoughts. Lightning struck somewhere in the distance and the room was illuminated. The figure a man appeared in the doorway and for a split second he went on the defensive, but he’d recognize the silhouette anywhere. It was Tony. Tony was leaning against a wall in a way that made Steve wonder how long he’d been standing there. He wasn't sure what to do. Nowadays Tony was likely to leave if Steve so much as breathed his way. 

“Finally embracing the creepy old man persona?” Tony said in a tone that was meant to be flippant. 

Steve watched as Tony huffed and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink. He noticed Steve watching and let out a bitter laugh. “You’ll have to excuse me, your holiness,” Tony brought the glass to this lips and downed the whole thing. “I'm a bit stressed.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Steve responded in a hushed voice.

“Shocker,” Tony said pouring himself another drink. “Then again getting anything useful out of you has been painful.”

Three years ago Steve would have told Tony to stop drinking and quit acting like a spoiled brat. Now he just took it. What else could he do? “I should go, I’m sorry.” Tony scoffed at him.

“Right, walk away.” The angry in his voice was palpable. “It’s what your good at.”

Steve spun around to face him. Tony had so much anger, it killed him. He was just exhausted, too exhausted to fight, too exhausted for all of it. “What do you want Tony?” It all came out in a broken tone.

Tony, on the other hand, was still spoiling for a fight. “WHAT DO I WANT? WHAT DO I WANT?” 

Tony threw the glass in his hand and the wall and the two of them watched it shatter into pieces. Steve flinched and prepared himself to be yelled at, but instead Tony softened a bit. Steve liked to think that he used to have a pretty good handle on Tony’s moods, but nowadays he couldn’t figure him out at all.

“I want everyone to stop telling me how sorry they are. I’m sick of it.” 

“I’m s- Look, Tony, I’m trying. I’m trying to figure out what I should say to you when my presences alone is enough to set you off. You won’t let me apologize-”

He could see that Tony was about to go off on him, but he brought his hands up to stop him. “I know it would be pointless. I’m at a loss here Tony.”

Steve could see that Tony was conflicted. He wanted to say something and as horrible as was likely to be for him Steve wished he would just say it. He was sick of trying to compile a list everything he’d done to Tony. Because despite what everyone else said Steve knew that there was more than going on than Bucky and his parents.

“You could ask how Maria’s doing. Or is that too difficult for you?”

“I - I wasn’t even sure you’d tell me.”

“Well, instead of assuming you know me or what I’m going to say, why don't you try asking?”

Steve was thrown. This wasn’t the line of conversation he’d been expecting. Steve had been wondering how the little girl was doing. A terrible knot has been forming in his stomach. It got worse with each passing day. 

Steve sighed. All their conversations were littered with land mines. “How is Maria doing?”

Tony gave in at the sound of his daughter’s name and threw himself on the sofa. It was clear that he was holding on by a thread. It was killing Steve. All he wanted to do was hold Tony, to comfort him. “No changes. She’s stable, though. They’re running more test, but I don’t trust them. I’m having specialist flown in.”

“Hopefully they’ll have better luck,” Steve said. “I don’t understand how no one can tell us anything.”

Steve saw a mix of emotions flash across Tony’s face. He couldn’t figure out what they all were, but for a moment, just a moment, he thought he saw his Tony. It only lasted a second, but it gave him a bit of hope. He never encouraged Tony’s drinking, but tonight was different. Maybe that was just his justification for actions he didn’t entirely believe in. Actions that he was carrying out to win whatever little favor he could get from Tony, but he didn’t give that too much thought either. 

He handed Tony another glasses and as their fingers brushed against each other Steve swore he felt something. He looked at Tony hopefully, but if Tony felt anything he didn’t show it.

“Thanks.”

Steve sat down on the coffee table in front of Tony. As soon as he did it he realized what a big mistake it was. His sitting meant that he was sitting in between Tony’s parted legs. It was far too intimate. They sat in uncomfortable silence, both unsure what to do next. 

“Alana’s with her?” Steve said in an attempt to break the tense. Alana was always a safe bet. Tony never seemed more at ease than when he was talking about his daughters and Alana was everything anyone could ever ask for in a daughter.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said wiping tears that Steve hadn’t noticed before from his eyes. It took all of his strength for Steve not to reach out and touch Tony’s face.

“She’s in good hands,” he said instead.

“The best.”

“She’s different, Alana. She’s never been weak, but she seems more self-assured now.”

“She’s grown. She’s a woman now. Three years is a long time. A lot happens in three years.”

“I can see,” Steve said. The last time he’d seen her Alana was a 23 year old grad student, alone in the world, searching for family. For a place to belong. Now she was a strong, confident woman who was running the Maria Stark Foundation single-handedly. Whenever she walked into a room everyone turned. She had found the trademark Stark swagger and definitely knew how to work it to her advantage. She was so much like Tony that he sometimes found it unnerving. 

“She spends a lot of time with that boy, … Matt,”

He wasn't sure why, but Tony laughed. “She does.”

“What’s so funny?”

“That ‘boy’ is a man in his thirties and a lawyer.” There was a lightness in Tony’s voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. It was strange but welcomed.

“Oh, is he any good?”

“Lawyer or person?”

“I- I don’t know. I guess both or either?”

“Are you implying that I don’t know who my daughter spends time with? Or that she needs my approval of the people she chooses to spend time with? Because he is a good person, flawed like any of us, but a good person and a good lawyer. He’s been helping pro-bono at the foundation.”

“What? No, that’s not what I meant,” Steve stammered. He hung his head and covered his face. So much for making progress. He was about to call it quits and just leave when he heard and honest to God laugh come out of Tony’s mouth. A real genuine laugh. He looked up at Tony in confusion.

“At least some things never change. It’s still funny to watch you squirm Rogers.”

He sighed internally in relief. He did his best to return a smirk, at the very least. “You’re a good father Tony.”

“The girls make it easy. They’re wonderful.”

“No doubt, but the pictures don’t lie,” Steve said waving his arms around at all the family photos that now littered the living room walls. “…. And Peter, if anyone asked him, I’m sure he’d say you hung the moon.”

Tony just stared at him. Steve felt was if he was rapidly losing control of the situation. “All I'm saying is it’s good to see you hap - -”   
Before he even finished Tony had bolted off the sofa. For a second Tony had forgotten about his hatred and let his guard down, but the moment was over. 

“Yeah I am. I have my family. The family I always wanted. And that’s the only thing that matters. Alana. Maria. They’re the only thing that matter.”

“Of course,” Steve said with an ache in his chest. “I’ll leave you.” But before he could get up Tony beat him to it. 

“It’s fine. Stay. I should go to sleep. Alana’ll kill me if she finds out I spent the whole night in the living room.” 

It must be nice to have someone who was so concerned with your well-being, Steve thought to himself. To have someone who fought with you because they loved you and wanted what was best for you. Somehow everything he thought about led him back to Tony. It was the house he was sure of it. He’d been nervously excited about coming back. Now he realized how stupid he’d been. Being there was only making things worse. 

Tony stopped in the same doorway he’d come into. His back was to Steve. He turned his head back to him a bit and said, “You know, if you can’t sleep you could always finish up some of those movies. They’re all still on pause. Friday would be happy to help.”

Steve wasn’t sure how to take the comment. Was it meant to be a peace offering? Was Tony letting him know that he too still thought about all the nights they spent together? Or was he just reading too much into it? Were his own wants and desires clouding his perspective. It wouldn’t be the first time. In the end, he just stared into the doorway until he was gone.

“Goodnight Tony,” he said to no one at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls Rhodey.

Sleep was a fairly foreign concept to Tony. He barely slept before Maria and sleeping now seemed wasteful. But he tried to honor Alana's wishes, under threat of getting his ass handed to him of course, and get some rest. It had gone as well as he thought it would. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. It didn't help that when he tried to clear his mind Steve's stupid face kept popping into his head. 

The jerk. 

As soon as Tony saw the sun peeking over the horizon he was relieved. The clock next to his bed read 6:41 am. 'Late enough' he thought to himself as he called Rhodey. 

"Tony?...." a groggy voice answered.

"Hey, booboo. I'm calling to let you know that I'm losing mind."

"It's 6 in the morning Tony." From the sound of it, Rhodes had his face shoved in a pillow.

"Actually it's 6:43. But that's irrelevant."

"Good to know you think my sleep is irrelevant."

"That's not what I meant. Don't be a baby." Tony felt a bit guilty. Rhodey did need all the rest he could get.

"Thanks.... I'm sorry I can't be there with you. How's my niece doing?" 

"I don't know. The specialists are running tests. I'm gonna head over to the hospital soon. Hopefully, they'll have something good to tell me." Half way through Tony's voice cracked and his eyes welled up.

"She's strong Tony. You know that." Rhodes did his best to sound confident. 

"I can't take this Rhodey. She's being punished and it's my fault. 

"How is this your fault? She's sick." He asked in confusion. 

Tony sat up in his bed and angrily rubbed his eyes. "Because I should have known."

"Known what?" He knew where was this was going. Tony was spiraling.

"That I'm not meant to have anything good in my life. Why? Why did I let myself think for even a second that I could do anything right?"

"Come on, Tony..." Rhodes quickly interjected.

"No!"

"Sometimes things just happen. Things that are outside of our control and what's important is that you stay strong for you daughters."

After a minute of silence on Tony's end, Rhodes continued.

"God. I still can't believe that this is your life. You, Anthony Edward Stark are a father. You have not one, but two amazing daughters. You always wanted a family Tony and now you have one. You've been blessed."

"You think I don't know that? I love my girls. They're my whole world."

"I know that." He said in a sympathetic tone. 

"But that's the thing. You don't. I've never felt this way my entire life. I love them so much it scares me. I love them so much sometimes I think it might kill me. You can't imagine how that feels. Maria is my miracle." Tony shouted as he paced around his bed. "I felt her growing inside me. I'm supposed to protect her. But I'm useless."

"Tony...." Rhodes had a tone that he knew meant Rhodes was about to say something Tony didn't want to hear.

"Don't Rhodey, just don't" Tony's defense were up.

"You know how I feel about him. But maybe he could help in some way." 

Tony couldn't allow himself to think about what Rhodey was saying. He couldn't allow himself to go done that path. He'd been there before and there was nothing but disappointment there. 

"I've gotta go - MY - daughters are waiting for me."

"Don't be like -" Rhodes never finished because Tony hung up on him. Sure he'd be pissed, but Tony was confident Rhodes would forgive him. 

Tony got dressed and raced through the house.

"Hey, Tony!" Peter called out to him. He was walking with Scott Lang.

"What are doing here this early?" Tony asked. He was desperate to get out, but Peter was a good kid and a part of the family. Plus he'd been forgetting about him recently. 

"Scott is going to train with me today. I asked him to show me this really cool move."

Tony looked over at Scott, a bit jealous. Apparently, he didn't like to share any of his kids' attention. 

"Yeah, he's got some skills," Scott said with a smile that made Tony want to hit him in his obnoxious face. 

"That's good Peter. Stay sharp. But after you do your homework. I'm not gonna let you screw up your education." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say... 'Dad'."

"I'm serious Peter. Friday's gonna check and make sure you finish your work before she unlocks the training room door."

"Come on!" 

"I've gotta go. The girls are waiting." Tony said as he turned and made his way down the hall. 

"Do you want me to come?" Peter shouted after him.

"Nice try kid! Do your homework!" 

"Fine! But call me and let me know how Maria's doing!"

"Will do," Tony shouted as he ran out the front door. 

Tony cursed and banged his hands against the steering wheel. Driving into the city was taking too long. He should have just put the suit on. 

When Tony finally got to the hospital he parked out front and tossed his keys to the security guard and told him to park it wherever he wanted. At this point, everyone there knew the Starks well. And maybe they all had a better opinion of Alana, but he really couldn't be bother to play nice.

He headed straight to the elevators and up to Maria floor. Those specialists were living good on his tab and they owed him some good news. As he walked passed the nurses' station one of them called out to him. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Stark. If you're looking for Alana she just left to go talk to those doctors." That caught his attention. Tony turned and read her name tag.

"Thank you, Jenna. Do you know where they went?" 

"Not 100% sure, but they most likely went to research. It's on the top floor."

"Did they look like they just solved a mystery?" Tony said hopefully.

Jenna smiled at him. "They looked like a bunch of doctors who are getting paid way to much."

"Can't argue with you there," Tony said returning her smile. "Alright, well I think I'll see my little angel before I go talk to those scam artists. How's she doing today?"

"I'm sorry, no changes. But she actually has a visitor right now."

"Oh, is Matt in with her?" Tony said, a bit confused.

"No, Matt hasn't been by yet. I'm not sure who it is. He was in there when I came in. One of the other girls must have signed him in." 

She moved papers around to find the clipboard. "Damn it! I keep telling them we have to keep that sheet up front!"

Tony was trying not to panic and failing. Before Jenna had finished speaking Tony was half way down the hall to Maria's room. He was ready to kill whoever was in that room with is baby. But what he saw through the door window made him stop in his tracks.

Steve was digging through a bag on the table next to her bed. He watched as Steve sat down at the edge of Maria's bed and placed a small grey bunny next to her and then take her tiny hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone asked Steve was he was doing in Maria’s hospital room he honestly had no idea. He had woken up and something was calling out to him. Something told him he needed to go to her, to be with her. Steve had long since stopped pretending he knew what was going on his life. None of it made any sense anymore. The house was still quiet as he made his way out. 

He took one of the many bikes Tony had gotten for him over the years. He was surprised they were all list there. His garage was frozen in time. Everything was exactly the way he’d left it. He rolled it all the down the back road before he turned it on. Sneaking out of the house made him feel like he was doing something wrong, but how could it possibly be wrong to visit her? He knew it was a dumb idea, but he didn’t bother with a helmet. He was feeling a bit reckless. The cold morning air stung his face. It felt like hundreds of tiny shards of glass cutting into his skin. Some sick part of him enjoyed it, the good old catholic boy inside him that told him he deserved to be punished. He parked his bike and made his right to the pediatric wing.

“Excuse me, sir?” a young woman said to him as he walked passed the nurses station. “Sir, you can’t just go in.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m here for Maria Stark.” 

“Can I have your name?”

“Rogers, Steve,” he answered as she began scrolling through a list.

“I’m sorry, your not on the list. I can’t let you in.” Steve’s heart sank. Of course, there’d be a list and of course he wouldn’t be on it. 

“I could call Mr. Stark and see if he’ll approve you,” she said in a soft tone. She must have seen the disappointment on his face.

“No, it’s fine. I just have something for her,” Steve said pulling out a small grey bunny of a bag inside his jacket. “If you could just give it to her…”

As they spoke Steve watched as a group of people in white coats walked down to the hall to Maria’s room. He knew they had to be the specialists Tony had called in. They called someone out. It was Alana. He watched as she nodded and closed the door behind her. She looked a bit nervous as she made her way towards him.

“Steve?” she said stopping him front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I- I came to see Maria.” She looked down at the bunny in his hand and smiled at him. She took his free hand in both of hers and squeezed. She looked like she might cry. 

It always felt like there was something more that she wanted to say but never did.

“He can go in. Put his name on the list,” Alana told the nurse. 

“I have to go with the specialists but stay as long as you’d like. I know Maria would love it.” 

“Thank you, Alana,” Steve said as she continued her way down the hall.

“Alright, then Captain. You’re free to go in.”

“Thank you, but please, just call me Steve,” he told her. As of late, he didn’t feel much like the captain of anything.

He made his way down the hall to Maria’s room and froze as he gripped the handle. He was nervous, which was just ridiculous. She was a two year old, an unconscious two year old. He held his breath, opened the door and walked in.

“Hi Maria,” he voiced cracked when he saw her. 

Somehow she seemed smaller than before. His heart ached as he looked at her laying in a bed that was far too big for her, surrounded by beeping machines. He wasn’t sure what to do. He took the seat that was pushed up next to the bed and looked at her. He took the bag out of his jacket and placed on the table. He sat in silence, going over everything that had happened in the past weeks. 

“Maria, what am I gonna do?” he said sliding back into the chair. “You’re father, he’s - well I hate to tell you this, but he’s a pain. He always manages to get under my skin. How it’s possible for one person to be so arrogant. Sometimes he just gets me so angry and - I don’t know - still love him. But no one, -No-One- can ever know. He’s doing much better now. I can see that. Maybe it was me. Maybe I was holding him back. You’re proof that. If we’d worked out you would have never been born. Where is your mother anyway? Who is she? I guess with Tony you can never be too sure. Honestly, I’m surprised there are only two of you. With the way, Tony carried on I would have thought there’d be more of you.”

Steve sat up. “What am I doing? I’m venting to a child. Good job Steve.” He sighed and stood up to get the bunny out of the bag. He sat down on the edge of Maria’s bed and placed the bunny next to her. “I’m sorry Maria. I don’t know what I’m doing here. You’re so beautiful. You deserve better than this. I wish there was something I could do.”

Steve was so focused on Maria that he didn't hear the door open and someone walk in. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony made Steve jump. 

“Tony - I - I didn’t hear you,” he said standing up.

“What are you doing here?” Tony repeated. 

“I came to see her. I brought her something,” Steve said gesturing in Maria’s direction.

“Why?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see her,” he said. “Alana, she told me I could come in. She said Maria would like it.” He quickly added.

“Oh,” Tony said, no less suspicious. 

“I could leave if yo-”

“No, it’s fine. Stay.” Steve was confused, to say the least. It didn't really seem like Tony wanted him to stay. 

He watched as Tony brought another chair over to the other side of Maria’s bed.

“Alana went to talk to the doctors.”

“I know.”

Steve shifted in his seat. It was uncomfortable. 

“You can go if you - you don’t have to stay.” 

“No, I already know what they’re gonna say. I’d rather just be here, with her.”

“It isn’t good is it?” Steve asked, not really wanting the answer either. He knew in his heart that the doctors were getting nowhere.

“I don't think so.” 

“There’s got to be something we can do. There has to be,” Steve said desperately. He turned to see Tony staring at him questioningly. 

“Why do you care?” Tony asked.

“What? I- Tony despite everything. I don’t want anything to happen to her."

Steve stared at him. “God Tony, you think that I hate you that much?”

“Yes.” Steve’s heart shattered. “No, I don’t know anymore Steve. It’s hard for me - to find you here with her. It’s confusing. I don’t know what you’re looking for. You have to understand why it would be hard to hear you talking about her like that. With everything, that’s happened. I don’t want her to get hurt.” 

“You think I would hurt her? Tony, she’s -” 

“I don’t think you’d do it intentionally, but I won’t let her life become a revolving door. She deserves better than that.”

“Tony? -” Now Steve was very confused. He had so many questions. He finally felt like he was getting some real information from Tony, but Alana came in.

“Hi, you’re both here, that’s good,” she said walking towards them.

“What did the doctors say?” 

“They said that they need blood work from both her parents, Papa.” She seemed hostile. Tony quickly stood up and met her half way. “They said that they’d have a better chance of coming up with something, if both her parents contributed.” Her hostility seemed to be directed at both of them.  


Tony grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her and turned to him. “Steve do you mind leaving for a minute.”

“No, Steve. Stay.” Alana said in defiance.

“Steve, please give me a minute with my daughter.” They were both locked in a death stare. He was a bit worried that they might kill each other, but as much as he would have liked to stay and figure out what the hell was going on he went outside anyway.

"You have to talk to him, Papa. This is ridiculous." Steve heard Alana say to Tony. Her voice was filled with desperation. She was pledging.

"What good is that gonna do? We've been through all this before." Tony countered his voiced laced with venom. 

Alana let out a small scream of frustration. "It's different now. Can't you see that? He came! On his own."

"That means nothing. He isn't going to stay. He made it very clear he didn't give a shit about us, about her from the beginning. I won't let him come and go whenever he pleases, I know what that's like, she deserves better than that."

"God, you're being selfish! Can't you see that? You're afraid of getting hurt and it's gonna cost you a daughter! I won't lose my sister! And if you won't do anything about it then I will! She needs both her parents!"

"Alana..."

"Don't Alana me, okay. It's not gonna work. You're being a child. Talk to him or I will. Don't rob her the chance of having a whole family, this isn't about you."

"You think don't know that?! Everything I do, I do for you and Maria."

"Stop playing the martyr. I know that's what this family specializes in but God damn it not this time!" 

Steve's gut was twisting into knots. All the missing pieces of the puzzle he'd been trying to solve were dangling in front of him, but he was afraid to reach out to them. He wasn't sure he wanted to solve the puzzle anymore. Steve leaned against the wall beside the door and slid down a bit, his chest was getting tighter and tighter by the second. Was it even possible for him to have a heart attack because it certainly felt like that was what was happening. He clutched his chest over his heart.

"Captain? Are you alright?" a nurse asked in concern. 

He looked up at her, about to tell her that he was fine when the shouting in the room stopped. Alana was making her way towards the door. He had to get out of there. He was desperate for a way out. He located the stairwell and raced to it like a bat out of hell.  


He kept running, down the stairs, through the main lobby, out of the hospital and down the street. He kept running until his legs ached until he could go no further. He came back to reality and realized he had no idea where he was. He sat down on a bench that faced a body of water, he was positive it was the East River. He pulled out his phone. He had 7 missed calls from Alana, 5 from Nat, 4 from Sam as well as 4 voicemails and 1 missed call and voicemail from Tony. 

He stared at the screen for what felt like hours before he made a decision. 

"Hey," he said softly.

"Where are you? Everyone's been going crazy looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea where I am. I needed to get away."

"You left your bike," there was a sigh on the other end. "Look for a street sign or something. I'll come get you."

Steve got up and took a good around and realized that he'd been her before. It had been spring, people were laid out all over the once green grass enjoying picnics. Tony had brought him over to see the view. The United Nations. 

"Center blvd, I'm in Long Island City. Between 46th and 47th."

"Jesus, Steve! How the hell did you end up in Queens?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I ran?" he said sheepishly. 

"Shut up," Sam said in a no nonsense tone. "It's gonna take me an hour to get to you. So sit tight. Go get a coffee or something- no you know what scratch that. Go get yourself an herbal tea or something."

"Maybe they'll have a tea that can help me figure out what the hell is going on in my life," Steve laughed out without any humor. 

Sam went silent. "Did you just curse? Are you okay?" 

"I wish I could tell you." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Sam."

After he hung up realized he didn't have a jacket it on and despite being 'super' the cold was getting to him. He made his way done the street and he found a little place to sit in and despite what he told Sam, found himself ordering a black coffee.

"Sure you don't want anything stiffer than that?" the man behind the bar asked him.

There were times he had envied Tony's ability to disappear into a bottle. Why should he not be allowed an escape from his problems like everyone else? And he had tried, many times in his lowest moments, but super soldier metabolism made it impossible. 

"Wouldn't do anything for me," Steve told him honestly. The man nodded and walked away, understanding that he wanted to be left alone.

While he waited he worked up the courage to listen to the message Tony had left him. How long he had waited for a different message on a different phone that had never come. 

He took a deep breath and pressed play. "Steve, where- listen- we need to talk. It's important."

Steve wasn't sure what he had been expecting. A love confession, an apology, an acceptance of his apology, but it wasn't what Tony had said. Still, with this round of Accords negotiations wrapping up, he couldn't avoid Tony for much longer. Soon his welcome in the US would be revoked and he'd be forced to leave. 

His phone began to ring. It was Sam. "Hey, I'm coming."

Sam took one look at him and shook his head. "What's going on with you man?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

The great thing about Sam was that he knew when to press him and when to let him be. As soon as they made it back to the house Steve took off to the garage. He grabbed a jacket and hopped on his bike. 

"Where are you going?" a voiced called out from the shadows. No one knew how to lurk in dark corners like a Stark. He watched as Alana came into the light. 

"I said, where are you going?" her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he wasn't ready. 

"I'm sorry, Alana. I can't. I'm not- I have to go," he pleaded with her. 

Her face changed. She was angry. "Fine! Leave! Run away!" 

He turned away from her and started the bike. He drove off with her yelling at him. 

"You're both pathetic cowards!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot of questions about Alana, Tony, and Steve's relationships. At the moment this is all I can say. 
> 
> I hope the humor (and concern) of Alana calling her father a child wasn't lost on anyone. They have an extremely complicated relationship. It's not easy to be introduced to a parent when you're already an adult. It also doesn't help to have to support that parent emotionally, etc. Tony was in a low place and let her take control of a lot of things and this chapter, their on going fight is the result. 
> 
> If anyone has questions, again, ask away on my [Tumblr](http://uselesschatter.tumblr.com) it's easier that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve hit the gas, he pushed the bike as hard it would go. It wasn’t a smart idea to tempt fate and provoke a fiery crash, but he had to get as far away from the house as possible. He drove until he reached a mountain and then continued to make his way up to the top. It was a fairly common place to go in the area… in the warmer months. The cold kept most people away and Steve seemed to have the whole mountain to himself. He walked out to the edge and looked out at the view. All he could see were trees for miles. He felt small. He liked to come to be reminded of who he was in comparison to all the beauty of the world. He was just one man, super or not. There were far greater things than him in this world. 

He sat down with his legs dangling over the edge. He was trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him. From the moment he’d been pulled from the ice, no, from the moment he’d met Tony his life went upside down. Tony. How had one man so drastically changed his life, his world? He’d never understood when people said they were consumed in relationships, but after Tony it all made sense. Tony had infiltrated every aspect of his life, every aspect of his mind. After all, he’d been through Steve never thought he’d welcome the invasion with open arms. But Tony had done something no one else had. He’d managed to get him to open up unknowingly and completely. He’d seen the darkest corners of his mind, he’s seen all his flaws, and loved him still. He loved him for who he was and not who the world saw him as or expected him to be. 

For the first time, Steve had felt at ease, but then of course once he realized how he felt the doubt and the shame and guilt took over. Who would have ever thought, the great Captain America, was a self-sabotager. It was easy at first to let Tony shoulder all the blame. When everything went down hill Steve simply stepped back and allowed everyone’s assumptions about Tony prevail. Steve had always believed that God had a plan for everyone. He also believed that God didn’t give directions. He laid out the destination and sent you on your way without a map. And boy what a messed he’d made. Taking the long way there was an understatement. He wondered if he was even on the right path anymore.

Whenever he’d lost his way the first thing he’d always done was to go back to the place where he’d gone wrong and try and course correct. He thought back over every conversation he had with Tony. Yes, he had been a bit too optimistic in thinking Tony would be glad to see him, but he never imagined Tony would not want him around at all. Then there was Maria. She was at the root of all their problems. She wasn’t a problem, but she was there at the center of it all.

He thought over what he had overheard Tony and Alana talking about. Tony didn’t want Maria’s life to be a revolving door. Tony knew what that felt like, to have a parent come and go without regard. Someone had made it clear that they didn’t want to be a part of Maria’s life. Her mother. No, Tony had said HE. ‘He isn’t going to stay’. Tony was off put by seeing Steve take an interest in Maria. No one every mentioned her mother. Everyone mentioned another parent. Alana was mad at him. Alana had called them both cowards. 

It wasn’t possible. Steve’s brain was making a connection, but Steve couldn’t accept it. It was impossible. And yet, something in his heart told him it was true. His heart started to race. Being near her felt right. He started to feel dizzy. There was only one answer. However unlikely, however improbable, he knew it. 

“She’s mine,” he said out loud to himself. “She’s mine. She’s my daughter.” 

He looked down and his eyes went out of focus. “I'm a father. I’m her father.”

“I’m a father…” he whispered to himself.

Panic was beginning to set in. There were so many questions. How? When? How? 

All of a sudden every little thing Tony had said to him came flooding back into his mind. He thought about the conversations in the hospital. Tony believed that he didn’t have a right to be a part of her life. He’d had tried to keep her from him. He made everyone believe that Steve didn't want her! 

His daughter was sick. His daughter was dying before he ever even had the chance to know her. His fear was quickly replaced with anger. All this time he had let Tony play the victim. Every time he managed a bit of control in his life it was ripped away from him, but not this time. If it was true, if somehow Maria was birthed from the insanity that had become his life, it was for a reason, it was God’s purpose and he was not going to ruin it like everything else. 

Steve hopped back on and sped back to the house. He had a lot of questions and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, not anymore. He raced back as fast as he could. He didn’t even bother putting the bike in the garage. He drove it to the front doors and jumped off, leaving it laying out in the rain that had begun again. He pushed the doors open with a loud bang. All the lights were out, except one. He’d seen it on his way in. The master suite, the room he’d shared with Tony. He ran to the door ready to burst through, yelling. He’d gone over what he was going to say on the drive back. But as he reached for the knob, he heard crying. Tony, he was crying. He shook it off and opened the door. The sight of Tony curled up into a small ball on the floor, clutching a small blanket shook his resolve, but he couldn’t let anything stop him.

Tony who had been facing the window turned to give him a look of shame and anger at the intrusion. Steve proceeded into the room anyway. Tony turned back to face the window. His audible sobs replaced with silent streams of tears running down his face. The closer Steve got to him the more obvious it became that Tony had been crying for a good long time. Steve did his best to not let it affect his decision. He had come for answers and he was going to get them. There was no other choice. 

“Get up Tony,” Steve tried to keep his voice as cool as possible. “I mean it, enough. I’m not going to let you do this. We need to talk. I have questions and you have the answers. We can’t do this anymore.”

If Tony heard him he made no effort to show it. Steve let out a sigh in frustration. Even now Tony managed to piss him off and yet somehow also make him want to reach out and comfort him. He went over to Tony who was still clutching Maria’s blanket like a lifeline. Steve got down and picked Tony up and much to his surprise Tony didn’t push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and curled into him. Steve took them over to the bed and sat down with Tony still in his arms.

Steve tried to convince himself that he was doing all of it just to get answers from Tony, but the truth was, it was incredibly easy to slip back into old habits. He loved Tony, but he was starting to realize what Tony had meant when he said that sometimes it wasn’t enough. All the love between them couldn’t heal the cavernous wounds between them. Steve cradled Tony’s head his hand and ran his other up and down his back. 

“Tony, shhh, come on. Please don’t do this. This isn't fair,” Steve pleaded with Tony. He could feel Tony’s breathing start to even out. It was now or never. He hated that Tony made him feel like he was ambushing him, but what other choice did he have? He just had to come right out and say what was on his mind, like ripping off a band-aid, best to just do it as fast as possible. All the fights, battles, wars he fought, a simple sentence was going to be his undoing.

He ran his fingers over Maria’s blanket. “She’s mine.” It came out in a whisper. He felt Tony’s body tense. There it was two words changed everything. “Say it, Tony. I want to hear it come out of your mouth. Say it. She’s mine.”

Nothing. Tony said nothing. Steve could barely take it. “Please,” Steve’s voice cracked. His resolve was starting to break. He didn’t have much strength left.

“Why?” Steve’s heart froze at the sound of Tony’s voice. “Why now?… After all this time.” 

“I… I don’t understand…”

“What difference is it going to make? Why do want to hear me say it? Why now? It didn’t matter before,” Tony said getting up. He started to pace.

“Before? Tony, what are you talking about?” Steve responded in confusion. “I have no idea what you're talking about. How could you keep this from me, Tony? How could you do this to me?! How could you keep my daughter from me?!”

“STOP. STEVE. STOP,” Tony shouted. Steve watched as Tony’s movements became more and more erratic. He got up and went to Tony, but as soon as he touched Tony’s arm, he turned and shoved Steve away.

“I called you! I called you on that piece of shit excuse for an apology if that was even what it was supposed to be.” Tony was shouting, but Steve could barely hear him over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

“I called you when I knew,” Tony shouted through a fresh batch of tears. “I called you and you did nothing. You made it very clear what mattered to you.”

Steve’s world collapsed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It couldn’t be true. He knew it for a fact. “Tony, I”

“Don't even. Don’t try and turn this around.”

“Tony, I never got a single call on that phone. Ever.” Steve was desperate. “I waited and waited. I was an idiot, I know that Tony. I don't know what I was thinking. I carried that thing everywhere, hoping. Just praying that you’d have a momentary lapse and give in, but it never came. You’re too good for that. Eventually, I accepted that it was never going to happen and I tried to move on. But I couldn’t. I can’t, Tony.” 

Steve was sobbing at the end of it. He was down on his knees in front of Tony. He was begging without shame. He’d do anything to figure it all out. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Steven Rogers. I don't need any more of your bullshit.” Tony walked over to Steve and Steve wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve sobbed into Tony’s stomach. 

“Do you really think I would ignore you? I gave you that phone because I was too much of a coward to admit that I was wrong and that I missed you,” Steve pleaded. “I was scared that you’d tell me to get lost. I couldn't handle that. All I’ve ever wanted is you, Tony. Do you really think that I could that? Ignore you? Let alone all of this…. Maria?”

“I don't know, Steve. I don’t know anymore. I thought I knew you, but you lied to me. You hid so much from me. Don’t even try and pretend it was to spare me. You did it for him. You chose him over me. So what I supposed to think? Please, Steve. Tell me. Tell me what I'm supposed to think? How am I supposed to believe you? Trust you?”

“Tony, I swear.”

“Swear what? You think there’s anything in this world you could swear on that would make me trust you again? Trust you enough to let you near Maria. To let you be a part of her life?”

“Please, Tony. Don’t do this,” Steve sobbed. “You can’t. She’s mine too. I want to help. I want to be a part of her life. You have to believe me. Tony if I had known I would have come to you. I never got a call. You have to believe me. You have to. How can I prove it to you?”

“I tossed that thing a long time ago.” 

Steve gasped and pulled away from Tony. He looked up at him with swollen eyes. “I have mine. I still have it in my room.”

Steve got up and ran out of the room, to the one where he was using. He had the phone. He never could bring himself to get rid of it. It was a way for him to torture himself. He pulled it out of the bag and ran back to Tony. When he got back to the room he found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, in his lap. 

“Here. Tony look, I never got a call. Look at the history. There’s nothing there,” Steve said as he shoved the phone into Tony’s hands.

Tony reluctantly took the phone from him and looked through it. He found nothing. No missed calls, no voicemail. But it was meaningless. Those things could be erased. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and handed the phone back to Steve. “This means nothing.”

“You didn't find anything right? How is it meaningless.” 

“Those things can be erased. This proves nothing.”

Steve let out a hysterical laugh. “How can I make you believe Tony. There has to be some way.”

“There isn’t. It’s untraceable. They don’t exactly have records on them,” Tony countered.

“Please, Tony. I’m begging you. I love you. Please believe me.” Steve was pleading with him. He grabbed Tony. “Look into my eyes. See, please. You know me. I know you do. In you heart you know. Why would I lie to you?”

“Because it’s what you do,” Tony said coldly. Steve broke down.

“I don't know what else to do. I had the phone on me at all times. It never rang not once. I had it…..” Steve’s sobs stopped abruptly. “I didn't. I left in my room during my workouts. Someone, someone could have erased the calls couldn't they?”

“Steve, just stop. Don’t do this. I can’t do this.”

“It could have happened? Right?” Steve said in desperation that was quickly turning to anger.”Right?”

“Yes. Okay. Yes. It’s possible.” 

“I will do anything to fix this Tony… And when I find out who did this. Who hurt us. Who put our daughter in danger I’ll kill them.”

“Steve…That's not..”

“What? Not important?” Steve shouted. “Not important? Someone tried to destroy us and it’s not important.”

“Ha!” Tony laughed. “The only person who destroyed us is you. YOU! You put all of this in motion. It would be so easy for you to just lay the blame on someone else, but you ruined this. We had our problems, but you! You put the nail in the coffin. And yeah maybe someone is working against you and deleted the message. But none of that matters. If you’re serious and you want to be a part of Maria’s life. If you truly want to be a father to her than prove it.”

“I am. I want to”

“Our daughter is laying in a hospital bed dying. She needs us. She needs you,” Tony said bitterly. “Because for all my money and love, it pains me to admit that you’re the one she truly needs. So be her father and help her.”

“Yes, lets go. I’ll do whatever I have to,” Steve retorted.

“Not yet. The doctors want your blood.”

“So I’ll give it to them.”

“Think Steve! You can’t just waltz into the hospital and say hi I’m Maria’s other biological parent.”

“Why not?”

“Are you even listening? Don’t you think they’re going to ask questions? Don’t you think they’re going to want to run every test known to mankind? Two biological fathers and no mother isn’t exactly common.”

“Who cares Tony?”

“Think, Steve! Our lives are already a media circus. Do you really want to add to that? Do you really want cameras to be shoved in her face?”

“Stop, Tony! You want to keep her from me! You don’t want me to be a part of her life. You just want me to help and then disappear!”

“Can you blame me? It’s what you do, isn’t it?! You disappear when things get hard!”

“I’m her father too!”

“Contributing 50% of her DNA doesn’t make you a father! It makes you a sperm donor!” said in anger.

“And suddenly you’re an expert on being a father? Alana had a grand childhood did she?” Steve spit back, venom lacing every word.

“I CARRIED HER INSIDE ME! FOR 9 MONTHS we WERE ONE! I’M HER FATHER! ME!” 

Steve fell silent. What could he say? The two of them stood in the center of the room staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. They were getting nowhere. Tony was in so much pain that it was visible. Steve had caused it. He’d suffered far more than Steve could have imagined.

“I don't want to do this Tony. I don’t want to fight. I’m exhausted. My head feels like it’s going to explode. I have no idea what to do. I need you. WE need each other. So tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it. Our daughter is dying. Everything else isn’t important. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. I can’t lose her, not like this, not before I even know her. All I want is a chance, Tony. I know I messed up. I’m going to make up for it. I promise. But for now tell me, how do I help our little girl?”

“We’ll take your blood here. We’ll bring it to the doctors and they’re run their test. God willing they’ll find something that will save her,” Tony said defeated.

“Okay. How do we get started?”

“Let’s go to my workshop. I have some stuff down there.” 

Steve followed close behind Tony as they made their way down to the workshop. Steve was surprised to see it in a state of neglect. All but one spot. It looked as though Tony had recreated a hospital room. 

“What is all this?” Steve asked.

“I thought for a minute that it would be better to keep her here and have the doctors come to us. But when it came down to it. Having her in the hospital seemed like the safer thing to do.”

“How are we….”

“Sit down and I’ll get the needle.” 

Steve sat down and Tony went over to a drawer and got out a needle and a tube. 

“I can't guarantee that I won’t hurt you. And not just because it’d bring me a bit of happiness.” 

“It’s okay,” Steve said rolling up his sleeve and offering up his arm. “Do you think that this will help?”

“We can only hope.” 

They both watched as Steve’s blood filled up the little tube. Tony pulled out the needle and put a piece of cotton over the wound. Steve took Tony’s hand in his. That little tube was their last hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony make their way to the hospital. Some things are getting better while others are getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so sorry for the long delay. This has been a big year for me. I graduated from grad school, I got engaged, moved into a new place and got my first job in my field. I can't say how often I'm going to update, but I just wanted to let everyone know I'm still here. =)

Tony and Steve rushed to the hospital as soon as Tony had finished with the sample. The silence was like needles digging into skin. He could barely take it. 

“Won’t they be able to see that the blood sample came from a man?” Steve said startling Tony.

“Well...” Tony attempted to respond.

“I’m no doctor, but they can do that right?” Steve continued on.

“Yes, they will.”

“So then what was the point of taking this sample at the house? They could have done it there. They’re going to find out.”

“No, they won’t,” Tony said matter of factly. Steve had a look of confusion spread across his face. 

“I extracted your ‘super soldier’ qualities from the sample,” he continued with a roll of his eyes. “All the doctors will have to do is see if they will be in any way helpful to her.”

Tony knew he should have said something to Steve before but he truly did not care enough to. Steve was clearly not happy with what he was being told. 

“You’ll just do anything to keep her away from me, won’t you?” Steve spat in disbelief. “My gosh Tony!” 

“Look if they do find anything helpful the doctors will probably have to do something drastic like a bone marrow transfusion, okay? And then the big secret will be out. “CAPTAIN AMERICA KNOCKS UP IRONMAN!” Tony said fanning in hand across the air, mimicking a newspaper headline read. 

“Can’t you just see the headlines?” Tony said. Steve was not amused.

“FREAKS GIVE BIRTH TO MUTANT OFFSPRING!”

“WOMEN IN UPROAR! - MEN HAVE STOLEN EVERYTHING ELSE, NOW OUR UTERUSES TOO!” 

“MEDICAL MARVEL OR THE SPAWN OF SATAN? RELIGIOUS GROUPS AROUND THE WORLD BELIEVE THE LATER.”

“DEATH THREATS MADE AGAINST MARIA STARK”.

“DAUGHTER OF IRONMAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA KIDNAPPED IN VIOLENT ATTACK.”

“BODY OF CHILD DISCOVERED- APPEARS TO HAVE BEEN SUBJECTED TO BRUTAL EXPERIMENTS.”

Tony became more unhinged with each headline he came up with. 

“JEEZ TONY!” Steve said turning away in disgust. “Stop, I get it okay.”

“No, you don’t. I’m the one who’s up every night sick to my stomach thinking about every worst-case scenario. I’m the on-“

Steve cut Tony off before he could continue into another tirade. “You’ve had to do that because you left me out of it. I could ... I should be there next to you. If you really wanted me to be in either of your lives you would have tired harder Tony, and you know that”. 

They pulled up to the hospital and Steve jumped out before the car had even stopped. Maybe Steve was right on some level, but there was no way in hell Tony was ever going to admit it, especially not to Steve’s face.

Steve waited for Tony at the door, holding it open for him. They made their way down the familiar path to Maria’s room. The air was thick around them causing everyone to keep their distance. They walked into her room as one of the nurses was tending to Maria’s Tiny failing body. She looked as though she was hanging on by her last thread. Her beautiful raven hair had lost some of its luster and her once warm colored skin had a grey tint to it. It was heartbreaking. It took everything he had not to break down again. Sensing Tony was not capable of speaking Steve did in his stead. 

“Hello, could you please let the doctors know we have something for them. It’s urgent.”

“Yes, of course,” the nurse said leaving quickly. 

Tony watched as Steve walked over to Maria’s bed and sat down next to her. His gut reaction was to tell Steve to get away from her, but he also couldn’t help but feel relieved that Steve was finally there, that he didn’t have to shoulder all of it on his own. 

“Hi, I’m your dad. I know I haven't been around, but I promise that’s going to change. I’m going to do anything, everything I have to, to make this better,” Steve whispered as he stroked Maria’s forehead. “You are so strong. I know you are because you have the best parts of us,” Steve turned to look at Tony, “in you. You just have to hang on a little longer.” 

Tony was so tired. He was tired of always worrying, of being angry all the time. As he watched Steve with Maria he wanted to believe what Steve was saying, but he couldn’t. He wanted to believe Steve’s story, but it seemed too convenient. How could he just let Steve walk into his daughter’s life? Steve had just said he’d do anything, but what about the accords. They would keep them apart. Steve would never sign and he wasn’t sure he even wanted Steve to. If he did it would be for the wrong reasons. Tony always admired Steve’s resolve. It was one of the traits that made Tony love him. But it would keep Steve away. More importantly, it would keep Steve away from Maria. How could he subject Maria to that kind of life? How could he call himself a good father knowing too well how it felt to live that kind of life. 

“Mr. Stark?” a doctor called into the room, happily breaking Tony from his train of thought. “Oh, Captain. Hello,” he continued reaching his hand out to Steve. Steve quickly shook the doctor’s hand and made his way over to Tony. 

“You have something for us?” the doctor asked, turning to address both of them.

“I do,” Tony answered, pulling the vile from his pocket and handing it over. “It’s an isolated blood sample. Hopefully, this will help.”

The doctor’s eyes were as wide as possible. “An isolated sample? What’s been done to it? Who’s sample is it?” He took the vile from Tony and examined it. “Who took this sample?”

“I did. It is a blood sample from Maria’s other parent. I’ve isolated some the more relevant information in the sample,” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark, while this sample is helpful. An unaltered, pure sample would be more helpful. You're not a doctor. You could have removed vital information,” the doctor said in a cold and demeaning tone, never once taking his eyes off the vile. 

“Take the sample. See if it helps. If you need more or anything else we’ll figure the rest out later,” Steve told the doctor firmly. Something was off with the way he was speaking to Tony and something about the way he looked over and held the vile. Steve straightened up and stood as tall as he could, making himself look as big as he could. 

“Right now the only thing you should be worrying about is telling us whether or not the sample is of any use at all. You’re being paid a whole lot of money for results and so far you’ve given us nothing. Maria is still in that bed and your pockets are lined with money. See the problem?” 

The doctor practically coward in front of Steve. Tony sort of felt bad for the man. Not many people on the receiving end of Steve’s frustrations wouldn’t feel intimidated. 

“I’ll start working on this immediately. I’ll call you as soon as I find anything,” the doctor said trying to make a quick escape. 

“You’ll come down here and tell us yourself. We’ll be waiting right here for you,” Steve responded. 

Steve closed the door and turned to face Tony. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to just take over like that. But I’m starting to understand your hesitation. I just didn’t care for how he was speaking to you.”

Tony wanted to be mad, he was sure it’s what Steve expected, but he didn’t have the energy for it. “No, it okay,” Tony said, plopping down into a chair next to Maria’s bed. “Honestly, it’s nice not to have to be ‘on’ all the time.” 

Steve sat down in the seat next to him. “I could help. You don't have to do this alone, Tony. I’m here, use me for whatever you need.” Steve reached over and took Tony’s hand in his. 

Tony immediately tensed. This was dangerous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. For the first time in months, Tony felt a bit of peace. Maybe he had completely slipped into madness, but he was going to try. Everything was still terrible, Maria was still sick, he and Alana weren't speaking to one another, and at any moment Steve could say something that would make Tony want to strangle him, but at this moment they were okay.

“For whatever I need huh?” Tony said with a small smirk.

“Yes, I mean it, Tony,” Steve quickly responded in earnest. Tony let out a little laugh.

“What?” Steve asked, clearly confused by the whole situation.

“I was making a joke,” Tony said rubbing his hands over his face. “... Not a very good one clearly”.

“Oh, sorry,” Steve said, starting to relax. “I wasn’t expecting…. I don't know what to expect from you anymore.”

“That’s understandable I guess,” Tony responded looking down and realizing they were still holding hands. Tony coughed and let go. “What did you mean about being hesitant?”

“It just felt, wrong. Something about the way he was holding that vile of my blood and looking at it. And then the way he was talking to you. I’m sure he isn’t half as smart as you Tony. How much do you know about these guys? Maybe I’m just being paranoid now, but I don't feel right about this. How is it possible they still don’t have anything to tell us?”

“They are some of the best diagnosticians in the world. I’m certainly paying them enough. Why? Do you think I made a mistake?” Tony asked inquisitively. 

Steve instantly tensed. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. In no way am I suggesting that you didn’t do your homework. All I’m saying is that something didn’t feel right about the whole thing. I’ve seen that look. I’ve known that look and it has never ended well. My blood, the serum, it’s always going to be a problem”.

“Steve, I wasn’t suggesting,” Tony sighed, no conversation would ever come easily to them anymore. Trying to navigate the hundreds of layers of subtext was exhausting. “I didn’t think that’s what you meant. I was just asking for your honest opinion on the situation.” Tony had his eyes closed as he spoke. 

“It didn’t feel right to me,” Steve answered as he slid down the in the chair. “No one knows about Maria? About us?”

When no response came from Tony, Steve sat up and looked over to find Tony asleep. Steve got up and walk over to the closet to grab a blanket to put over Tony. He'd let him sleep, everything else would just have to wait. Tony definitely needed it. 

\---------------------------------------  
Tony jolted awake and looked over to find Steve's chair empty. Maria was still in her bed, looking like a perfect little sleeping angel as the machines beeped around her. 

"Steve?" Tony called out, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. For a moment he panicked. Steve had abandoned them again. 

"I'm right here," Steve said making his way over to him. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn' relieved to find Steve still there.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tony asked.

"A few hours," Steve told him. "You should go back to sleep. There hasn't been any news and I'll be here the whole time."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm not sure how I fell asleep in the first place."

"You're exhausted, that's how," Steve answered. 

"Well I'm awake now and I feel like you were asking me something before I passed out on you," Tony said through a yawn.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I asked If anyone knew about Maria. About us?" Steve asked again.

“No,” Tony said. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure he wanted to follow Steve down this particular rabbit hole.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Steve asked.

“Yes, as soon as I figured out what was happening I covered up until it was impossible and then I locked myself away at the compound until the end. I kept Maria hidden until people would think someone dumped her on me.”

“How was she?….Ehrm…. Where was she? …. Ehrm….” 

“Born?” Tony finished Steve’s bumbling sentence.

“I ask because maybe someone was there? Maybe someone saw?”

“She was born at the compound. Vision ran the show. Alana and Rhodey assisted. It wasn't an easy birth,” Tony said looking over at Maria, tears starting to form in his eyes. “My body obviously wasn’t designed for her to make a quick exit. There were a lot of scalpels, lasers, blood and screaming. It almost killed me, but I’d do it a million times over knowing the end results.” 

“My God, Tony. I’m so sorry. I should have been there.” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand into his own again. 

“Can’t really complain. I’m alive and so is Maria. Vision didn’t do half bad for the first male c-section birth in the history of the world,” Tony continued ignoring Steve’s last statement.

“Were you scared? I can’t imagine going through all that alone,” Steve may have been pressing his luck, but it was possibly the only time he’d have to chance to ask any of these questions and actually have Tony answer them. 

“I wasn’t, alone. I had Vision and Rhodey, and Alana.” Tony stopped and thought about his eldest daughter. He’d put her through too much. He’d let her shoulder too much. She was cracking under the pressure. “I’ve been leaning on her too much,” Tony left out a huff of despair. “Just another shining example of my failure as a father. She can’t stand me right now.”

“Don’t say that Tony. You aren’t a failure and if I know Alana, and I’d like to think I still do, I know she loves you more than anything. She just has a temper and she’s stubborn. Can’t imagine where she gets it from,” Steve said with a smile.

“I can't even remember the last time I asked her about her life. About what was happening or how she felt. I don't even know how her relationship with Matt is going. Which is a whole other issue I need to address.”

“I’m sure she understands Tony,” Steve added as he began to stroke Tony’s hand with his thumb. “I thought Matt was a good man.” Steve was beginning to feel a bit concerned.

“I don’t know if she does and the point is that she shouldn’t because I’m supposed to be the parent. And Matt is a good man, but his extra-curricular activities could be better.”

“What does that mean?” Steve said, eyes squinting in suspicion. 

“Let’s just say that I wish Alana hadn't found someone so much like me. She could do better, but if it was inevitable, I guess I’m happy it’s Matt.” Tony was keeping information to himself, but Steve didn’t press for any more information. 

“I should have been there Tony. There’s nothing I can do to change the past, but I swear things are going to be different from now on,” Steve said desperately as he moved to kneel in front of Tony.

Tony’s heart was racing. This is why letting his guard down around Steve was dangerous. If he just let go, he could fall back into all of it and a part of him wanted to let go. Steve was so close to Tony he could smell his cologne mixed with a scent that was purely Steve. It was making his head spin, but he couldn’t resist leaning in closer. It all seemed to happen in a flash. Tony leaned in closer and Steve leaned up closing the gap between them. The gentle press of Steve’s warm lips against his had him melting. He’d missed this. Tony pulled Steve’s arms to coax him closer. Steve moved closer to Tony as possible and deepened their kiss. Feeling the heat of Steve’s body against his was too much and not enough all at the same time. 

“Mr. Stark…” another doctor said coming into the room. Steve shot up as Tony brushed his hand across his lips and readjusted himself in the chair, which suddenly felt too small. 

“Oh, uh, excuse me. I should have knocked. I, uh..” The doctor mumbled doing his best to look anywhere other than at Tony and Steve. “We found something incredibly useful in the sample, but I'm afraid we’re going to need more. An unaltered, pure sample to be specific.”

“You found something?” Tony leaped up. “What? A cure, some sort of treatment?”

“We found some common abnormalities. We need more samples to run tests,” he said looking directly at Steve. “A complete DNA sample would be even better.”

That shook Tony. The way the doctor looked at Steve wasn't right. They knew. Somehow they knew Steve was Maria’s other parent. Steve was right. They had to get her out of here as quickly as possible. Steve came to stand behind Tony, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Tony said in a flat tone. “I’ll see what we can do about getting you that DNA sample as soon as possible.”

“We’ll be in the lab,” the doctor said leaving.

As soon as the door clicked shut Tony turned to face Steve. “They know I’m her father. It isn’t safe here anymore. Who know’s what they want her for. What they've already done to her. You have to get her out of here.” 

“Steve, we have to get you out of here too. If they’re interested in her, it’s because of you. They want a DNA sample, it’s the serum they’re after,” Tony said plainly. 

“Don't worry about me, Tony. They can’t hurt me and I’m not leaving until I pay them back for putting our daughter in jeopardy.”

“We have to destroy everything, Steve. We can’t risk the chance,” said Tony. “Where are we going to take her? There isn’t anyone we can trust and we can’t cure her on our own.”

Steve was silent for a moment. “No, I know the perfect place to take her. She’ll be protected 100% and she’ll have some of the greatest minds working to help her.”

“Where?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Wakanda. T’Challa will help us.” 

“You trust him?” Tony asked.

“With my life,” Steve answered.

“How about with your daughter’s life?” Tony wasn't throwing any punches. He had to use whatever he could to make sure Steve was all in.

“Yes, without a doubt.” Steve was thrown by Tony’s question but recovered quickly. 

“Make the arrangements to get her there. I’ll work on getting her out of here,” Tony told Steve as he pushed him out the door. “Go, I want Maria out of here as soon as possible”.

Steve froze in his tracks, it was like trying to move a brick wall. Before Tony could say anything to him Steve turned around and had him against the door frame, capturing him in a deep kiss that set every one of his nerves on fire. 

“I’m here Tony,” Steve said breaking the kiss and disappearing down the hall.

He left Tony alone, with their daughter, to figure out their move from the hospital. Their daughter. It was strange to think of Maria as theirs. Tony spent so long laying sole claim to her he didn't think it was possible to ever give Steve a share, but it felt right. She was theirs. And if the world was going to find out, well they were going be sure as hell that everyone knew exactly what was waiting for them if they tried anything to hurt her.


End file.
